


Bedtime

by jane_x80



Series: The Boy In The Sailor Suit [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: It is bedtime for little Anthony DiNozzo, at Gibbs' house and he learns a few things, about bedtimes and Gibbs.Part of the NCIS "Adult + Kidfic Interaction" Drabble Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts), [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Since rose_malmaison has extended the challenge to have no time limits, and I was in a car for a few hours on Friday, this is what I came up with.
> 
> Yes, I am procrastinating work on my big bang story :D
> 
> For rose_malmaison, who got me started writing drabbles, and for cutsycat who continues to be the perfect combination of forceful and supportive to try and make me write stuff. And she rewards me with drabbles!

Gibbs found himself grinning at the serious green eyes staring at him so solemnly. Anthony was now dressed in one of his old USMC sweatshirts that he’d accidentally shrunk in the wash a couple of years ago. It was still big enough on Anthony’s tiny frame that it came down past his knees and the sleeves were rolled up many times and still went past the tips of his fingers. He was literally swimming in the sweatshirt and Gibbs was hard-pressed to take the boy’s seriousness too, well, seriously. Luckily for them Abby had thought to buy a pack of underwear for the child. They were black, of course, with little bats on them, but the boy seemed to love them and Gibbs’ sweatshirt, happily ditching his quaint sailor suit with no hesitation.

But right now, Anthony was staring at him as if he’d grown a second head. Gibbs had pulled the covers down after making the bed in his guest room, and was urging the child to slide in.

“What’s the hold up? Get in the bed,” he told him.

“What awe you doing?” Anthony finally asks him, after staring at him wordlessly for a couple of minutes.

“Gonna tuck you in. If you ever get in the bed.”

The boy frowned, obviously confused. He pursed his lips, his cheeks dimpling, and tilted his head, one eyebrow raised, an oddly grown up expression on his face. “This isn’t a movie, Agent Gibbs.”

“I know that,” Gibbs replied, confused now as well.

“Childwen _only_ get tucked in in movies,” Anthony declared stoutly.

“Who told you that?”

“Fathew.”

Gibbs refrained from swearing aloud at the odious man who was Anthony’s father. “Well,” he said, keeping his tone calm, “I used to tuck my daughter in every night I was home.”

“You have a daughtew?” Anthony perked up.

Gibbs sighed, his eyes turning sad. “Not anymore,” he said softly. “She…died a long time ago.”

“Oh,” Anthony’s face fell. He threw his arms around the man and hugged him tightly. “I’m sowwy.”

Gibbs hugged the child hard before he picked him up and placed him on the bed. He pulled the covers up and carefully tucked him in, petting the boy’s brown hair and remembering long red hair, freckles and his own blue eyes staring up at him from a bed, long ago. He realized that Anthony’s green eyes have filled with tears.

“S’ok, Skippy,” he whispered, brushing the stray tears from the boy’s cheek. “You gonna be ok here tonight?”

“Yes, thank you Agent Gibbs,” came the impeccably polite response.

Gibbs ruffled the boy’s still-damp hair, leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Gnight kiddo.”

“Night, siw.”

Gibbs stood and walked to the door. He smiled at the boy, snugly tucked in the bed and flicked the light switch off. “Sleep tight.”

“Agent Gibbs?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m weally sowwy youw daughtew died.”

“Me, too,” Gibbs smiled sadly.

“Also…Thank you fow tucking me in. Nobody’s evew done that befowe,” Anthony admitted shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> No real songs stood out during the writing of this. We had AC/DC on in the car while we drove (the High Voltage album) but that was because my 4-year-old is obsessed with AC/DC right now more than my own personal choice, not that I dislike AC/DC. :D
> 
> Now seriously, make me go finish my big bang story! LOL


End file.
